This is going to be awkward!
by Yuki.Sayuri
Summary: Sasuke is back and Tsunade punishes him for running away.He have to move in with his former sensei!But this isn't his only problem.Kakashi teases him in some very embarrassing ways and Sasuke can't hide his reactions. KakaxSasu Future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Epilogue

Kakashi loved to tease people. His favourite target was Sasuke Uchiha. Why? Well,before Sasuke left Konoha, Kakashi always teased him to get some reactions from the raven haired boy. He wanted to get attention from him. Sasuke should listen to him, but the plan went wrong. Sasuke was just pissed when Kakashi teased him. Sure, he haven't missed that when he left Konoha to go his way as an avenger. On the other hand, Kakashi was the one who missed it. Everytime he teased someone they just yell at him or stomped away,angry.

Naruto was the worst. The first attemps from him he just endured but with every other try he was more pissed than Sasuke has ever been.

But since Sasuke came back Kakashi's teasing increased..but in an other direction. Now his teasing was more in a sexual meaning. He realized, that Sasuke blushed everytime Kakashi said anything like that. And this was the exact reaction the man wanted to see. Sasuke was really beautiful like that. Not that he wasn't beautiful without the blush, but he looks more vital like that. It convinced Kakashi even more that Sasuke was really back. Back to Konoha. Back to his side.

---

Sunlight. It blinded him so he closed his eyes again and put the covers over his head. After a few minutes Sasuke realized he have to get up now. The sun has already risen and he couldn't be late. Tsunade would rip his head off. Sasuke had to be in her view almost every damn minute. It was getting on his nerves, but it was his punishment and he has to endure it. He ran away and that were the consequences. He have to live with it. It could be worse. So he was on time at the Hokage-Tower, waiting for Tsunade to take him with her in her office and give him some paper work. But today was different. He was about to sit down at this little extra desk in her office, when Tsunade said: "Wait Sasuke."

He was more than confused, but he didn't show it. Emotions weren't good. They were treacherous. He just looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"I know you hate to do all this paperwork,but there wasn't another solution until now. I want you to be busy the whole day and I want you to be watched so you can't ran away again. So the-"

"I won't ran away again." He interrupted.

"We can't be sure about that,Sasuke. And now, let me finish my sentence."

"Yeah."

She glared at him and continued. "So the council and I have decided to give you another opportunity than just staying at my side and doing the paper work."

Sasuke face lit up. "Really?"

" don't-"

"I'll do it!" he interrupted again.

Again,she just glared. "You didn't even heard the condition." She warned.

When he rolls his eyes she continued. "You will be also watched,so don't think that you'll be free." She paused to sit down at her desk. "You have to move in with Hatake Kakashi." She said determined.

Pure shock made it's way into features. He couldn't prevent it.

"Are you serious? There's no way I'll move in with that, that.. pervert!" he yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi stepped in. His face was friendly and his one visible eye was arched from smiling.

"Oh Sasuke. That's not nice,calling your former sensei and future roommate a pervert." He walked to Tsunade and stood beside her. "Hello Tsunade-sama." He greeted happily.

"Kakashi." She just nodded.

"So Sasuke it's your decision. Either you'll move in with in with Kakashi and live with him and accept to listen to him or you'll do the same you've done until now. You help me in the office." She had an expectant look on her face.

That was so unfair! Every solution was annoying. He hadn't much of a choice. Either he said there every fucking day doing nothing but paper work maybe for years and he'll be watched or he move in with Kakashi, endure teasing and be also watched. Well, but maybe Kakashi would give him more freedom than Tsunade gave him.

He have to sleep in Kakashi's appartement. It would be awkward. But his current sleeping place wasn't the greatest thing too. Currently hr was at Neji's over the night, because his father was a friend of Neji's father and so they offered to accommodate Sasuke when he had came back. Tsunade forced him to sleep there. He didn't have a say in the matter. But he have to take it, his punishment.

He closed his eyes, then open them again. It was then, that he realized that he still hasn't said anything. The two people across the room starring at him.

Sasuke shifted from one side to the other. "Uum,well. I guess I don't get another option than this two ones." He paused. "Fine, I'll move in with him!" he sighed with an annoyed look.

"Good." Tsunade only said.

Kakashi smiled: "Alright. I guess we can pack your stuff now." He said and began to move to the door. He paused at Sasuke's side.

"And then…" he whispered "..you're mine." He chuckled and lead the boy out of the office.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't expect Kakashi saying something like that. The boy almost shivered when he felt the man's hot breath at his ear. And then he realized that Kakashi just teased him again. He went red then. When Kakashi looked at him and saw the blush he smiled even more.

Sasuke thought he had heard a quiet chuckle. But he didn't dare to look at him and see if he really laughed.

* * *

**I finally managed to upload it. I'm not sure if I did the right thing with posting this story but I hope so. The idea to this story came in class. I was in thoughts and wondered how Sasukes life would go on if he returns to Konoha. My mind went to the "Kakashi-direction" because he is (besides Sasuke)** **my favourite character. I also love the pairing KakaxSasu and I think they fit perfectly together. So after 45 minutes the begin of this story was born :D I hope I can update this story more often than my other one and I really hope that I'm not too shy to write some good lemons for later chapters :)  
Again I want to apologize for the grammatical mistakes I've made.I'm still learning this language.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are!" Kakashi said with a smile on his face. He unlocked the door and stepped in before Sasuke did.

"Well, it isn't quite big but it's okay." He said and motioned Sasuke to follow. "Okay on your left..the living room." ,he said pointing to the area. "The kitchen is right there." ,he pointed to the right. "And the bathroom is next to the kitchen." He explained and went down the hall. "At the end of the hall you can find my bedroom and a guest room which will be yours."

Sasuke was kind of relieved. He didn't have to sleep with this man in the same room. That was good because he didn't trust anyone. When you're sleeping you're most vulnerable and Sasuke didn't want to be vulnerable. Not when other people could witness it.

Kakashi let him unpack undisturbed. Meanwhile he lied lazily on the couch,reading Icha Icha. He read and read and he didn't realized how late it actually was.

Sasuke came in with an annoyed expression. "Kakashi, I'm-" but he stopped,seeing that Kakashi slept. He went to his side noiselessly.

The silver haired man slept with his face semi-hidden by his mask and this stupid book. He must have fallen asleep while he had been reading. Sasuke watched the older man.

His pale skin color, his long lashes, the well-marked features, the high cheek bones. He really was beautiful. Kakashi was the prettiest man he had ever seen. He could easily be on a cover of a model magazine. No one would notice that he was actually a shinobi. A shinobi who killed more people than Sasuke could imagine.

In a daze Sasuke stretched out his hand. He was about to stroke his cheek when he finally realized what's going on. He didn't really thought about Kakashi that way,didn't he? He had been about to touch him! What was wrong with him?! He wasn't gay and more important.. Kakashi was his sensei. Well, former sensei but the principle was the same.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach with this realization. He quickly left the room. Actually he wanted to tell Kakashi to find something to eat, but now he just wanted to be as much away from him as possible. So he went to his room without even bother to eat something.

---

He was tired when he finally woke up. Kakashi didn't want to open his eyes. It would still be bright outside. Eventually he opened his one visible eye a little bit just to notice that it was already dark and deep in the middle of the night. He stretched and yawned. Standing up it suddenly came to his mind that he wasn't alone in his appartment. There was still the stubborn raven haired teen in his guest room, probably asleep. He smiled to himself. The next few months will be so much of fun. With a wicked grin on his face he went to his bedroom and put off his clothes. Then he put on his pyjama pants and let himself fall into bed. He was asleep immediately.

---

When Sasuke opened his eyes it was already bright outside. The sun was high in the east. So it shouldn't be after 12 o' clock. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. He has had a nightmare and it seemed like an eternity to wait for sleep to claim him again. It had been in the early morning when he could finally close his eyes.

He climbed out of bed and went to the closet. After putting on his clothes he went to the kitchen. The first thing he did was making coffee. Then he took a look into the refrigerator. He decided to make some eggs. He was deep in thoughts so he didn't notice the silver haired jounin standing in the doorway with an amused smile and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sasuke began to hum absently. When the eggs and the toast were ready he placed them on a plate and set it on the table. Just when he sat down and looked up he finally saw the man standing in the doorway.

His former sensei grinned at him and Sasuke was about to say something grimly but then his look went down Kakashi's body. He just wore some long pyjama pants and his mask, nothing else. Sasuke's look went over Kakashi's neck, his well-defined chest, his muscular torso and finally to his pants which sat so low on his hips that he could already see the developing V caused by his groin muscles.

Sasuke couldn't look away. His mind went elsewhere. Lower,to the end of the V. Without thinking about it he licked his bottom lip. Kakashi's grin widened when he followed Sasukes gaze. Well, that was certainly not the reaction he had expected. He thought that the boy would be annoyed by unimportant things but not something like that! He cleared his throat loudly to get the teen out of his daze.

Sasuke's eyes shot up to Kakashi's. Then embarrassment took over him and he looked down. He felt his face blush. Kakashi had noticed it immediately and although he thought that this wasn't possible his grin widened to a point to where his mouth began to hurt.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." he greeted the raven haired boy.

Sasuke didn't dare to say something. He continued to look down at his toast and eggs.

Kakashi made a coffee for himself and a toast. Then he turned on the little radio which sat on the cupboard and sat down across from Sasuke with his plate in front of him. He ate and hummed happily to a song on the radio.

As soon as Sasuke was finished he stood up,put the dishes in the sink and went out of the kitchen. But he stopped when Kakashi called his name.

"Oh Sasuke! What do you want to do now?"

"Taking a shower." he answered without looking at him.

Kakashi grinned. "Well,when you're done you'll pack your bag."

"Huh? Why?" The boy was should he pack his bag? Did Kakashi want to throw him out?

"Because I have to go on a mission with my new team and you'll come with me."

Now Sasuke couldn't stop himself and he looked Kakashi angrily in the eyes. "No way! I won't come with you."

"But you have said that I have to look after everything you do and I can't do that,if you not coming with me." He said determined.

"That's stupid.I'd just ran after you the whole time.I won't come with you." he repeated.

"Do you want to go back to Tsunade and the Hyuugas?"

Sasuke gulped. No! He didn't want to. He hated the situation he had been in before,but going on a mission? With 3 annoying beginners _and _Kakashi? Nowhere to hide and no time without anyone getting on his nerves?

"B-but..I.. well,okay. But don't you dare to think that I'll do what you say to me ever again!" he said and walked out with an angry expression on his face.

Kakashi heard a loud bang from the bathroom door. Then he grinned to himself. This is going to be so much fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was more than pissed when he came from the bathroom and began to pack his bag. A mission..he didn't have a mission for years. What should he do? Well, actually he won't have to do anything because he was just supposed to accompany Kakashi so he can watch him. But Sasuke was nervous anyway. He didn't know why.

Later,when the jounin walked into Sasuke's room he found the teen in front of the closet with nothing but his pants on. The boy was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Kakashi sneaking up behind him. Just when he felt the mans hot breath right next to his ear he finally realized.

"Why aren't you done with packing yet? We have to leave soon. You have to hurry up,baby." he whispered.

Shocked Sasuke turned around and crawled back from the man just a little. "You stupid pervert! Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh. Sasuke-kun. That wasn't nice." he said with a pout.

"That was my intention."

"And it was also your intention to sit here, half exposed for your sensei?" He grinned.

"What are you-" That was when he finally noticed that he has been so deep in thoughts, that he totally forgot about putting on his shirt. "You fucking hentai!" he screamed and stood up.

When he walked out of the room he made sure to close the door as loud as possible.

---

Two hours later Sasuke found himself at Konoha's gates with Kakashi. He still didn't talk to him, but Kakashi didn't give up trying. When they arrived his Team was already there. Of course they were to late, caused by the mans laziness.

"Sensei! You're too late!" A girl squeaked. She reminded him so much of Sakura, a pink haired girl who was once a teammate. The little girl didn't look like her,but she had this annoying nature.

The team consisted of this girl and two guys. One of them had the same expression on his face like this girl had and the other boy looked annoyed. Suddenly Sasuke had a picture in his mind. It was the picture of his former team. Team 7. Kakashi's new team didn't look similar to his old one, but their characteristics were the same.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who's this guy?" the boy who reminds him of Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned around a little bit and grinned at Sasuke. Then he answered the boy: "Oh. This is Sasuke. He's my new roommate. But be careful..sometimes he's like a little angry kitten, ne Sasuke-chan?"

Sasukes blood was boiling already. He wanted to shout some nasty words at this man but he resisted and just cursed under his breath.

After some explanation to the mission they got started. They ran through the forest of Konoha for a long long time. Sasuke didn't noticed how much time had passed. He just tried to ingnore the suqeaking voices and stupid behaviors of Kakashi's odd new team which walked infront of him. Time passed and before he even realized it began to dawn. Sasuke was hungry and tired and he didn't want to go any further. He was about to say something, when Kakashi abruptly stopped. Sasuke almost bumped into him but he could prevent it.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" the lively boy asked.

"Well, it's about to get dark and I suppose it would be the best if we pitch up our tents, eat something and go to sleep afterwards. We need our energy for tomorrow." He said with a slight smile on his face.

The boys and the girl began to set up their tents. Kakashi did the same. With an annoyed expression Sasuke turned to his former sensei.

"Where's my tent?" he said bitterly.

"You should have taken one with you. I thought I'd told you to." he smirked.

"No you hadn't!" he said angrily. Stupid jounin! "What next?"

"Well, if you don't have a tent.. You can sleep in my one. I love to share."

"Are you kidding me?! I don't want to share a tent with you! You're a pervert!" he said louder.

"Oh Sasuke-chan you're always so mean to me. That's not nice." he purred.

"Stop it!"

"Well,if you don't want to, you'll have to sleep on the cold forest floor." He said expectantly.

"Fine! But I swear,if you dare to molest me you'll so regret it by tomorrow morning!"

"Okay okay. Could you please gather some firewood, because everyone is busy now."

Without saying anything he stomped away angrily. After picking up some branches he returned to the others. They had already set up the tents.

"Aah! Sasuke-chan! There you are." Kakashi said happily.

Sasuke just grumbled and threw the branches to Kakashi's feet. The three genins began to build a fire and tried to lit it up while Sasuke sat against tree watching. He looked around and saw Kakashi reading his stupid Icha Icha. He closed his eyes and began to hum one of his favourite songs quietly to himself. He dozed off without really noticing it.

"Sasuke..Sasuke! Wake up. Dinner is ready." The little girl squeaked.

"Hmm." He mumbled and went to the fireplace. He sat down across from Kakashi who had already begun to eat. The Uchiha was still tired, so he ate silently.

When they finished dinner the genins went into bed,leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone outside. They just sat there in silence, looking into the flames. There was a thunderstorm coming up. The two could hear it.

"I guess we need to go inside if we want to stay dry."

Sasuke just mumbled something incomprehensive and followed the jounin into the tent. He was even more tired by now so he crawled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard some noise. Rustling of clothes. Sasukes eyes snapped open. Kakashi took his clothes off, right next to him! Althougt it was so dark that you couldn't see a single thing Sasuke felt awkward. He felt his cheeks warm up.

"Good night Sasuke-chan! Sweet dreams." Kakashi whispered.

"Night." He replied and closed his eyes. Because of his tiredness he was asleep within some minutes. It was a restless sleep. He turned and twisted many was in the middle of the night when a loud thunder ripped Sasuke out of his sleep, so he jolted up into a sitting position. He was nervous and he didn't even know why. His look wandered to the man beside him. Well, maybe that was the reason for his restlessness. He could hear the steady breathing of him.

Sasuke looked at him when suddenly another flash illumed the sky. It was so bright that he could see Kakashi in front of him for two seconds. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd seen just some seconds ago. Kakashi hadn't had his mask on!

Sasuke hold his breath as he leaned in closer. He wanted to see this beautiful face again. When a new flash lightened the sky he could see every detail of his face for a short time. Sasuke was far and beyond stunned. He thought that the silver haired man just wore this mask to hide something but this face didn't need to be hidden. It was far and beyond beautiful.

"What's wrong Sasuke-chan?" a deep voice whispered. Kakashi! He had been awake.

Before Sasuke could jerk away, Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer.

"Hm? Tell me." He smirked.

"N-nothing..I-I just.." Sasuke babbled.

"Of course…" He said and pulled him closer. So much closer until their lips connected!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasukes eyes widened. He was so shocked by this physical contact, that he wanted to pull away but Kakashi had his arms wrapped around him so tightly. His attempt failed.

Sasukes thoughts were spinning. What was he doing here? He had to stop this. It wasn't right! His mind was telling him to stop, but his body wouldn't obey. That feeling was just too good.

Kakashis lips felt like marble because of their smoothness, but at the same time they were so soft, that the raven haired boy wanted to sink into them. He finally let go of his aversion and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the mans lips pressed against his own.

Kakashi felt the boy relax, so he took the next step. Actually he just wanted to tease the boy but he couldn't resist him. He was so lost in the Uchiha that he couldn't stop himself.

Slowly he lifted his hand to the boys chin and tilted his head a little bit downward so he could kiss him openly. When Sasuke realized what Kakashi wanted, he obeyed. It was pure pleasure to kiss the silver haired man. And although he wouldn't admit it, he would do it again if he has the opportunity.

Kakashi wanted more. More of this beautiful boy. He couldn't deny it. And if they would go on, Sasuke would notice it too for sure.

He pulled the boy closer until their chests touched. Sasuke felt the warm skin on his own but it wasn't enough. Carefully he climbed up Kakashis lying body without breaking their kiss. Straddling the older mans hips, Sasuke felt a little more satisfied.

Feeling the change in the younger males position Kakashi grinned to himself.

_So much to his aversion towards myself, _Kakashi thought.

When Sasukes lips closed, Kakashi did the next unexpected step. Still holding the Uchihas chin in one hand, he carefully traced his tongue over the boys soft bottom lip. When he was done he carefully took Sasukes bottom lip between his own and sucked lightly on it. That was a completely new feeling for the Uchiha and although it was strange he loved it.

Sasuke got his bottom lip back and out of instinct he licked his lips. It was overwhelming. He could taste Kakashi on his lips. It was mind-blowing and he couldn't help but moan quietly.

Kakashis grin widened. He should have known that the raven haired boy wanted this kind of attention. He was so annoyed and frustrated everytime that the jounin had never expected him to be sexually frustrated.

It wasn't enough. He wanted to taste the boy again. So he slowly opened the Uchihas mouth again and let his tongue slide into the hot cavern. Sasuke eyes snapped open again.

"God!" he gasped in between their heated kiss.

"Mhh.." the man hummed.

His hands wandered to the boys hips. He let his hands slide beneath the thin fabric of the ravens shirt, so his thumps could circle the boys hipbones.

Once again Sasuke was overwhelmed. But this time by Kakashis soft touch. He took a sharp breath, held it for a couple of seconds and let the air out in form of a hiss.

That's when he finally noticed how constricting his pants were. It was alomost painful. To get rid of this unpleasant feeling, he wiggled his hips a bit but stopped dead in tracks when he felt his bulge graze Kakashis. That was so embarrassing! The boy didn't want Kakashi to know how this affected him. But apparently Kakashi had to feel the same way.

Without thinking, the jounin grabbed the boys hips with both hands and pushed them down so their groins were pressed against eachother.

"Ngh, Kashi!" he groaned and scraped his nails across Kakashis chest. Sasuke couldn't breath at a normal pace anymore. He needed oxygen! Fast. He was hyperventilating already but he didn't want to stop though.

Kakashi felt the scraping and the force behind the act. Sasukes moan spured him on even more. But he knew that they needed to stop. What they were doing was dead wrong and Kakashi shouldn't let it go this far. He was a teacher and Sasuke had been his student! He was older and more mature. And if all aspects weren't enough..they were both guys! Kakashi had always thought that the the Uchiha was beautiful but he never expected the boy to feel similar.

He didn't want to and he cursed himself for what he was about to do but he had to stop this. Unwillingly, he let his hands fall from the boys hips but Sasuke didn't change their position. Quite the contrary! He had the impression that the raven haired boy pushed down even harder.

"Aah..Sa-Sasuke. We need to stop, baby!" he said with a faint voice.

"Hm?" the younger one mumbled.

Carefully he pushed the Uchiha, so their lips were apart. Because of the break of dawn he could see the flushed face and the expression on the boys face. He almost had to moan. Sasuke had a troubled look in his eyes and a pout on his slightly swollen lips. He stared at those tempting lips and his restraint was about to break down. No! he needed to get a hold of himself!

Suddenly Sasukes eyes widened and his blush became even redder. He finally realized what they have done a moment ago.

"Kakashi…I-I.." he said looking down at the man beneath him.

"Shh. It's alright. Come here." Kakashi said and motioned for Sasuke to lie down beside him. Sasuke did. His heart rate was at a level where he could hear it already and he was sure the jounin could hear it too.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

"Good night, Sasuke." he said with a smile.

Sasuke didn't dare to reply. He was too embarrassed. But that didn't debar him from relaxing, closing his eyes and falling asleep in Kakashis arms.

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I had been on vacation. I came back today and sat down instantly to copy chapter 4 from my booklet onto my laptop. I even ignored my bags which screamed for attention. They wanted to be unpacked but updating take priority over unpacking :3  
Well, this is my first try at writing yaoi stuff and I hope it isn't too awful 8D I already blushed a bit when I wrote this "light-lemon", so I hope that I won't mess up the real lemon. Please don't expect something too great :D Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Warmth. Kakashi felt the warmth and he embraced it. It was a feeling he rarely felt. Mostly he was alone and this kind of warmth hadn't reached him. But it was there and he wasn't alone.

He could feel a smaller person lying in his arms and he instantly remembered who lay there. Images from last night filled his head and he tightened his arms around the boy instantly. He could still feel Sasukes soft and warm lips against his own. Smiling, Kakashi opened his eyes and began to watch the younger male. He looked so cute in his sleep. His expression was relaxed and his lips were slightly open. He had never seen Sasuke like that. But it made him look even more beautiful.

With his mask put back on, he tightened his arms around the boy even more and let his eyes slip shut again. It wasn't completely bright outside,so they still had some time to relax. He just wanted to enjoy this feeling a little while longer.

---

Sasuke slowly woke up from a very deep sleep and a wonderful dream. In an instant his thoughts wandered to last night and he felt his cheeks flush. He had made out with Kakashi! Kakashi! His former sensei! And he was sure it would have gone beyond making out if Kakashi hadn't stopped it. If he was honest with himself, Sasuke was kind of disappointed but at the same time he was glad that the mans mind was still working and told him to stop.

Suddenly it came to Sasuke that he wasn't alone and he felt a strong pair of arms tightly wrapped around him. The boy didn't dare to move or to open his eyes. Of course he knew who it was. It was Kakashi, but he didn't want the man to know he was awake. Sasuke didn't want to confront him after what happened between them the previous night. He didn't have a good excuse yet. He couldn't even explain himself why he had done what he had done.

Sasuke could hear Kakashis steady and low breathing,so he dare to open his eyes carefully. The jounin had his eyes closed, so obviously he slept. But Sasuke was more than disappointed to see that Kakashi had put his mask back on. He wanted to see the man without this stupid cloth on. Last night he have only seen it for a short moment and well.. he had felt it.

Without thinking he lifted his left hand and let it wander to Kakahshis masked cheek. He slipped a finger under thin fabric and pulled it down very slowly.

"If I were you,I'd leave it be." Kakashi chuckled without opening his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but gasp. He instantly teared his hand away and looked down at his pillow.

"Good morning Sasuke-chan." The man grinned and Sasuke blushed even more. "Slept well last night?"

Oh great. Kakashi wanted to tease him again. The man was definetely sneaky. Slowly Sasukes embarrassment turned into anger. Kakashi had done this to tease him once again. Normally Sasuke ignored it, but his Uchiha couldn't take anything more from this stupid jounin.

"Shut up and leave me alone! I can't stand you anymore!" he said loudly in a rush of anger and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well Sasuke,last night you could stand me very well,couldn't you?" Kakashi said with a deep voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the boy snapped.

Kakashi grinned but he had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed. Maybe Sasuke regretted what he had done?

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." the jounin said. His low voice causing Sasukes blush to darken instantly.

Using his ninja skills Kakashi suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke before appearing behind Sasuke just a second later. Without realizing what actually happened he gasped when he felt to strong arms wrapped around his waist. He wanted to pull away, but Kakashi held him in place again.

He could easily tear this man to shreds now. He had killed a sannin before, Orochimaru. Dealing with the jounin wouldn't be a problem, but Sasuke couldn't move. He felt a powerful tingling where Kakashis bare skin touched his. It was like some kind of electricity shot through him. The boy never felt like this before.

Kakashi began to nuzzle the boys neck

"Mmmh Sasuke." he whispered into the curve of his shoulder.

Sasuke felt the mans hot breath on his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Kakashi noticed the goose bumps forming on the teens skin and he had to grin. Sasuke didn't fight it. He didn't do anything against it.. Maybe Kakashis worries about the boy regretting his actions weren't necessary. Maybe Sasuke liked it? Maybe Sasuke felt the same electricity shooting through him?

Letting his eyes slip shut, the raven couldn't help but give into that awesome feeling.

Kakashi felt the younger males tension cease. But the man wanted to be sure. For him,the kiss last night had been meaningful. What about Sasuke?

"Sasuke..Do you regret it?" he asked before he could stop himself. His face still buried in the boys neck.

"What?" he asked back.

"Our kiss, last night. Do you regret it?" the man whispered.

Sasuke needed to focus on what Kakashi was saying. He couldn't let his guard down. His Uchiha pride pushed for a loud 'Yes!' ,but actually..

"No." he breathed and sighed at the same time.

That was all Kakashi needed to hear. In an instant his mask was pulled down. He spun the boy around,grabbed his face and yanked him to his lips. Using a little too much force,Sasuke fell forward right into Kakashi and the jounin fell backward on their sleeping bags. But both males couldn't care less.

With his body pressed against Kakashis the boy gave into it and let the man kiss him without struggling. He hadn't wanted to admit it,but he craved for thouching the jounins lips again. Sasuke grabbed the mans silver hair and let his tongue do what it wants.

They were so caught up in their passionate and rough kiss that both men didn't noticed the tent being opened by the three genins.

"Sasuke-chan! What are you doing with our sensei?!"

* * *

_Poor Kakashi, he's being molested by Sasuke-chan XDD  
Well,hello everybody. First I wanna say thank you to the reviews,favs and alerts (: That really was an incentive for me. Actually I wasn't in the mood for writing,but I thought that I can't let you wait that long (I don't like it if a fiction is great and exciting and then some people don't update it. I'm impatient^^). So here it is, chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for some mistakes here and there :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_„Sasuke-chan! What are you doing with our sensei?!"_

---

Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't move,couldn't speak, couldn't breath. He just stared down at a point beside Kakashis head with his mouth in shape of a surprised 'o'. kakashi couldn't help but grin at the three genins.

"Well done Sasuke-kun. You actually beat me." The jounin said.

Sasuke was confused. Beat him? Huh?

The three kids didn't seem to get it either.

"You know, Sasuke and I bet who'd throw the other on the ground first. And Sasuke won, ne Sasuke?" the man lied smoothly.

Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state when he heard his name. He looked at Kakashi and saw that the man had his mask back on. How could he react so fast? That wasn't human. Just a moment later the teen realized what Kakashi had said.

"Eeh.. y-yeah..right." he babbled.

"You two are strange. Anyway.. sensei, can we take off please?" the eager one asked.

"Of course. We need to. Pack your bags and afterwards we can eat something. We'll leave in two hours." He said calmly.

"Hai sensei!" the three genins said and went off.

Well, that was a close thing. Why does everything had to be so embarrassing?

Kakashi couldn't help but smile through his mask at the beautiful boy above him. Even through Sasukes cheeks grew hotter once more he needed to say something.

"Kakashi.. I-I'm.. uh, thank you." He stuttered.

"For what?" the man asked slightly confused.

"For lying for me."

"Everytime, baby." He replied.

"Stop it! Don't call me like that!"

Sasukes anger was short lived when he saw the mans eyes soften and heard his tender voice.

"But I like to call you that. Everytime I say it, you have to blush. It makes you look even more stunning."

Sasuke blinked a few times. Was Kakashi serious? He couldn't see any ridicule in his eyes. Just their softness und honesty. A smile reached Sasukes lips and his eyes lowered to the ground.

"You should smile more often." Kakashi said with the same soft voice and cupped his cheek. Slowly he let his thumb circle the boys cheekbone.

Since when did he become so cheesy and fluffy? Kakashi could feel his heart beating rapidly. What happened? He wasn't supposed to feel like this. Why did the boy affected him so much? Not just physically but also emotionally.

Without thinking Sasuke leaned down until they were just inches apart. Slowly, he hooked his index finger under the thin fabric of the mans mask and pulled it down in one fluid stroke.

Sasuke was impressed. Although it wasn't completely new, it was the first time he saw his former senseis uncovered face. Kakashi was absolutely beautiful. His pale features just stunned Sasuke.

He let his fingers trace the jounins strong jawline and his distinct chin. Then his look wandered to his full lips. His lips were parted and a row of perfect white teeth was shown. This man was so enticing.

"So do you." Sasuke whispered and pressed his lips against Kakashis.

When their chests touched he could feel Kakashis steady heartbeat against his own. He didn't know if he just imagined it, but he felt the mans heart beating faster with his touch.

They didn't get a chance to deepen their kiss when they heard a whiny voice. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! SASUKE-KUN! Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" Kakashi yelled and grinned up to Sasuke, whose face was covered with a blush again.

Without words both males stood up and walked out of the tent. The three genins sat around the now extinguished fire and looked up at them.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. _What, if they didn't bought Kakashis lie?_ He thought.

The girl of the team looked at them when both males sat down. And shot a knowing look at her sensei and Sasuke.

The Uchiha caught that look and felt the girls indignation in it. She figured it out! Sasuke felt embarrassment rise in him. What if she'll tell anyone? She won't, wouldn't she? Kakashi would take care of that, wouldn't he?

Suddenly he heard the man clear his throat. Sasuke looked to him and realized that Kakashi had said something.

Slowly he repeated himself: "I said that we'll leave immediately as soon as were done with striking the tents."

Sasuke just nodded. Of course he was eager to leave, but in a strange way he wanted to stay.

Maybe it was just a stupid phase and his thoughts were playing a trick on him. Maybe, because Kakashis and his' way would depart when they returned to Konoha. But maybe it was because he didn't want to sleep alone anymore. Last night he felt so warm and comfortable with Kakashis arms around him. Sasuke had to admit it: He would miss it.

Sighing he stood up and went into the tent to pack up his stuff. It wasn't much. So there was still enough time for his treacherous thoughts to wander to his beautiful silver haired former teacher.

---

Team Kakashi and Sasuke left soon. They jumped through the top of the trees to arrive earlier at Suna. They were sure that the kazekage didn't want to wait too long for his important scroll. Kakashi couldn't understand why the Hokage hadn't send one of their eagles to deliver the scroll. Or if it was that important,why didn't she met him and deliver the informations personally? Sometimes her logic was illogical to him, although he would never tell her that.

They weren't far away from Suna anymore when Kakashi heard a silent yelp behind him. He stopped instantly on a branch and turned around, only to be shocked by what he witnessed.

He saw Sasukes surprised expression. Then the boys eyes closed and he fell to the ground. With a loud thud he landed on the hard forest floor.

Kakashi was immediately at his side, hovering above him. He stared down at the motionless body. And all that could be heard was Sasukes name whispered from Kakashis cold lips.

* * *

_Hello my dear readers,  
First: I'm sooo sorry that I kept you waiting this long. It wasn't my intention and I actually planned on updating 2 or 3 weeks ago. But I had some private problems and my new school + my side job took me much time too. I hope you can forgive me (:  
I want to thank you again for all the story alerts, favourites and great reviews. They really spurn me on :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi wasn't able to do anything. He just crouched over Sasuke starring down at the boy. What happened? Was he alive? What was wrong with him? So many questions. Questions he couldn't answer.

With eyes wide from shock he slowly raised his hand and put his fingers on the ravens neck. When he felt a low pulse, an unbelievable wave of relief flooded through him. But it wasn't the right time to be reliefed now. He needed to take care of Sasuke and find out what's wrong with him.

The jounin bent down and heard the shallow breaths coming from the Uchiha.

"Sensei? Sensei!" one of his team members screamed and ripped him out of his shocked state.

He turned around and saw the eager boy pointing in a direction of the forest. Before he could react, three Oto ninjas jumped from a tree and ran towards them, ready to attack. He had to do something. And he would have to do it fast!

Kakashi rushed to a large bush and laid the boy down as gently as possible. Quickly he performed a few hand signs and performed a protection seal around Sasuke. Nobody could get near him now,without Kakashi noticing it. He would protect him.

The jounin hurried back to his team which was struggling a little bit with the Oto nins. He ran to the girl of his team,who was trying to get rid of one and sneaked up behind him. The ninja was so distracted by the girls attempts to harm him, that he didn't noticed the jounin. Kakashi did a fast job. Once he got a hold on his neck he threw him against a tree with full force. The ninja was instantly unconscious. Great. Just two more.

It wasn't much of a big deal. The two remaining Oto nins were knocked out shortly after. Kakashi hadn't wanted to kill the attackers. He needed informations from them. Why did they attacked? What did they want? He would need to investigate them.

But there was something more important right now. These fools wouldn't be conscious for a while. All that mattered now was Sasuke.

"Keep an eye on them please and tell me,when something happens." He said,pointing to the three ninjas lying on the ground.

"Hai sensei!" they eagerly answered and ran towards them.

In an instant the jounin was at Sasukes side and broke the jutsu. The boy was still unconscious, so Kakashi lifted him from the ground and went out of the shadows of the woods with him,to get a better look at the boy.

When he felt the sunshine on his face again he laid Sasuke gently on the soft grass.

"Ow Baby, what happened to you?" he whispered, brushing some strands of raven hair out of his face. His breath was still a little shallow, but at least he didn't look like he was on the edge of death.

_He will be fine,_ Kakashi thought, _he will be just fine._

The man began to feel the ravens head, suddenly he came across a big bump on the back of his head.

One member of his team, the kunoichi, ran towards them looking terrified at Sasuke.

"Sensei? What's wrong with him?"

"Well,as far as I can tell he had been hit at his head. The stroke had probably been so hard, that it knocked him out." he told her.

She just nodded, turned around and went back to her team mates telling them what was wrong.

---

They all set up their tents, tied the Oto nins up against a tree and started a fire. While the genins were occupied with eating, Kakashi took care of Sasuke.

He laid the boy gently on his sleeping bag. Caressind his hand he let Sasuke rest and waited for him to wake up.

Three hours later Sasuke was still not responsive, but his breathing was steady again so Kakashi decided to leave the tent for a few minutes to grab something to eat, which his team left him at the fire. It was already dark and a bit chilly outside, so he sat down at the little fire which was already dying.

After he finished, he checked on the Oto nins. They were still knocked out and would probably be like that for a little longer. Kakashi would need to talk to them tomorrow. He still didn't know what they wanted. Maybe they got an instruction to steal the important scroll for the kazekage? Well, he would get his needed information. This was sure.

He took a deep breath and looked up a the dark sky. His life had already taken a huge turn. And that was all the little ravens fault. Kakashi had to smirk. He didn't know what it was but there was something between them. There was one word he didn't dare to say. He could hardly form it in his head.

Love. Was it love? No it couldn't be.

He felt comfortable around the Uchiha, there was something missing when the moody teenager wasn't around and he loved to look at this beautiful boy. Everytime he saw him, he could feel a little jolt going trough him. Everytime he touched him, his heartrate sped up. But was that love? Could he really say,that he loved Sasuke?

Still with this huge mess in his head he went back to the tent and crawled in as silently as he could.

Sasuke felt terrible. His head throbbed and when he opened his eyes everything began to spin. So he kept them closed and tried to figure out what happened but he couldn't remember. Suddenly he heard a zipper open , rustling of fabric and a zipper close again. He opened his eyes and all he could see was a flash of silver before he closed them again.

"Kakashi.." he whispered, his voice was hoarse.

Kakashi thought that he just imagined it, but when this low whisper came once again from the boy beside him, he was sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him

"Sasuke? Sasuke. Oh god, yes. I'm here." He said hugging the raven to his chest.

"What happened?" he asked so quietly that Kakashi almost couldn't hear it.

"We were on our way to Suna when some Oto nins attacked us. They hit you pretty hard on the back of your head. You went immediately unconscious and fell to the ground." He paused to brush some strands of raven hair out of his face. Then he continued: "I had been so worried about you. I thought you were dead."

Sasuke smiled. The man really worried about him. Did that mean..? Kakashi truly cared about him? But before he could continue this thought, something different came to his mind.

"What happened to the Oto nins?"

"Don't worry. They are all knocked out and tied up to a tree outside. Maybe I was a little too harsh with them, but they definitely deserved it. Nobody gets away with hurting you. Nobody!" he said grinning.

Sasuke felt his cheeks warming. Kakashi was protective over him. More protective than a sensei should be over a former student.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back again. How do you feel?" he interrupted Sasukes thoughts.

"Terrible," he whispered "My head hurts like a bitch."

"I wish I could help you, but unfortunately neither I nor my team have much idea of medical jutsus. I'm so sorry Baby. I should have noticed the three nins by their chakra. If I had paid more attention, you would feel better now." The man said looking into his lap.

"Oh Kakashi, please don't excuse. It wasn't your fault. You are the team leader. You have a lot of things on your mind and so much to pay attention to. I should have noticed them myself. It's really not your fault."

"But Sas-"

"No buts." the boy interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" Kakashi said it so fast that Sasuke didn't have a chance to stop him.

The boy just sighed and leaned against the mans chest. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kakashi didn't need an explanation for this _thank you. _He just smiled down at the teen, happy to have him in his arms again.

Slowly he bent down,to warn Sasuke about what he wanted to do. But Sasuke didn't need this warning. He pulled on the mans mask and in an instant their lips connected.

There it was again. This tingling sensation,that spread through his whole body. Kakashi could feel it. And then his instincts took over. He brought his hands to the boys face, brushing his thumps over his cheekbones, letting his fingers wander into the boys hair, grasping some strands and yank him to his lips even more. He had to shudder when he felt those small graceful hands stroking his neck and shoulders. Then they went slowly down his clothed chest. Both men couldn't hold back a moan when their tongues met. It was so pleasurable but that wasn't enough, Sasuke needed more.

He let his hands slip beneath the fabric of Kakashis sweater loving the sensation of his warm skin against his own. He slowly worked his way up, touching every bit of skin he could reach until he scraped his nails over the mans nipples.

"Aah Sasuke!" he moaned.

Sasuke just smirked and pushed the sweater all the way up. Kakashi helped him pulling the sweater over his head. He let the cloth fall to the ground, not caring about it anymore.

The boy looked at him with a desire in his eyes which Kakashi had never seen before. It wasn't a desire to kill or be the best. It was a desire for him and Kakashi couldn't help to desire the boy too. He could already feel it in his constricting pants.

Sasuke broke the kiss, only to kiss Kakashi's jaw and neck. When he was sure that he had tasted enough of that part of Kakashi he slowly kissed and licked his way down the mans chest.

Kakashi let out a muffled moan. Then his fingers found their way to Sasukes shirt. He tugged Sasuke back up to take his shirt off. As soon as the offending material was gone, he grabbed the boy and let himself fall backswards with Sasuke on top of him.

With a leg on each side of the mans body he kissed his way down his chest again. He didn't thought about his actions anymore. All he wanted was Kakashi and every single bit of Kakashi.

He let his fingers run over the hard abdominal muscles when his mouth came to one of his nipples. He slowly licked it before biting down a bit, then he kissed the nub.

That was almost too much for Kakashi. "Ah! God,Sasuke!" he moaned, wiggling his hips to create some friction in his constricting pants and to get rid of this painful feeling. He needed to do something, fast, or he surely would come.

"Your turn." he said and rolled them around, so he was on top of Sasuke. He began with some fluffy and sweet kisses on the boys neck which turned to licks and suctions. After he saw the dark purplish bruiselike shadow he grinned to himself and continued working his way down, paying attention to every bit of this smooth pale skin.

When he got to the boys navel he slowly circled it with his tongue , feeling the muscles under his hands flexing. When he let his tongue slid in the little gap he could hear Sasukes loud moan which caused him to moan as well.

Sasukes mind was spinning and not because he'd been hit,but because of Kakashis actions. His eyes went wide when he felt the mans hands fumbling with his pants.

"Kakashi-" he just breathed and screwed up his eyes.

"Hmm." He hummed and slid up the boys lean body again to kiss these tempting lips. His one hand caressed the ravens cheek, the other remaining on his pants slowly crept down toward the bulge. Without thinking he let his hand slip beneath the fabric of the boys pants, touching him through his boxers.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. This was so pleasurable, he couldn't put it in words. The boy let his hands wander to Kakashis hair,to get a hold on the man and pull him closer.

The jounin had enough. He needed skin on skin contact, so he pulled his hand away just to replace it a second later beneath the boys boxers. Both males groaned loudly, but their groan was immediately swallowed by each others hungry lips.

Kakashi slowly began to stroke the boys erection, loving the way the boy squirmed under him. He let his fingers ghost from the base of the boys member to the head where his precum was already pooling. The man smeared it down the boys length then continued with his stroking in an agonizing slow pace.

Sasukes breathing was heavy and he couldn't control his moans anymore. He didn't want it to end but he could feel his stomach twitching already. A few more strokes were enough to send him over the edge and he hit his climax so hard like he never had before.

"Ngh- Kakashi!" he moaned loudly before his body went rigid and the world turned black.

Kakashi grinned at Sasukes neck. He just made the boy cum by some strokes. The man pulled his cum covered hand out of the boys pants and sat up a little bit to look at him. When he noticed that Sasuke was unconscious again he had to smile and shake his head. _Well, I guess this was too much for him. _Kakashi thought. He would just need some more rest. He cleaned the boy up with a towel before he put him in his sleeping bag.

Exhaling loudly he looked down at his straining pants. He was tired, but he would need to solve his little problem before he got some rest as well. Without grabbing his book, Kakashi lay down and let his mind fill with pictures of Sasuke to take care of his problem. When the jounin hit his climax he cleaned himself up as well before he laid down again to pull Sasuke into his arms and fall into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

_Dear readers,  
Sorry! / Perdón! / Entschuldigung! / Pardon! / Scusi! / Gomen nasai! / 对不起!  
I just thought,that it would be necessary to start my AN like that. I'm really really sorry for letting you wait THAT long for an Update *shame on me!*  
But I had been so busy for the past few weeks that I didn't get a chance to write chapter 7. I was working on my cosplay which took an huge amount of my free time (Let me tell you this, sewing is a cruel thing X'D). There was my school and my part time job which took a lot time as well. And to be honest I had a big fat distraction called Youtube T___T *more shame on me!* I got so wrapped up in cosplaying and cosplay videos that I forgot about writing. I hope that won't happen again :3_

_Okay, now to the good part :D This chapter is longer and a bit more "smutty" than my other ones. Usually I don't like writing long chapters, but take that as an excuse for being late with updating..especially because of that bad cliffhanger I created in chapter 6 XD I won't do it again, I swear *wink*_

_Again I want to say sorry for my English. It isn't my first language and sometimes I struggle a bit but I try my best (:  
P.S. Thanks meggil, for your little correction ;D_


End file.
